Sweet Dreams
by SHADOWTRIAD
Summary: young ashton fulton is fused with a duel spirit named DARK MAGICIAN on her 14th birthday. chapter 3 will be tributed to my friend gotta be annoying.
1. prologue

I always thought friends stuck together. But I was wrong. I got left behind by many of my friends. They thought I was odd and a creep. I don't have very many friends now.


	2. Chapter 1 meet John

I was standing the front porch waiting for my dad, John, to come home from Vietnam. I couldn't wait for dad because he promised to take me to New Domino City, where the king of games lives. I couldn't wait to go. It's always been my dream to duel him, Yugi Moto. As I was sitting there putting my deck together, I hear a familiar greeting. "Reporting home ma'am!" said three Vietnam soldiers. I looked up and immediately recognized the soldier in the middle. "DAD!" I screamed in total joy and happiness. I started to scream and hollering. Then my brothers, Sapphire and Emerald, came out with mom to see why I was screaming and hollering. They were to freaking out. "Dad!" yelled Sapphire and Emerald in unison. "Hey boys." Dad said. "Your bags packed and ready to go Ashton?" he asked. "Ya. Their sitting inside." I said. "Ok. Your deck and duel disk set?" he asked. "Yes" I said. "Ok. You ready to go to New Domino?" he asked. "Yes!" I yelled. "Ok. Let's go." Dad said.

So Ashton took off towards New Domino by plane. What Ashton didn't know is something or should I say certain someone was watching her every movement. To be continued… … …


	3. Chapter 2: domino's kame game shop

This chapter is a tribute to Gotta Be Annoying. Enjoy the story. I hope you enjoy it for sure Gotta Be Annoying. See ya folks! -turboqueen

Me and my dad had finally arrived in Domino at last. I got to wonder Domino for a little while before me and dad meet up at a place called Kaiba Corp. as I walked down the sidewalk, I seen a small building called the Kame Game Shop. So, I walked in and was greeted by a girl that looked familiar. "Welcome..." she said trailing off. "Ashton!"She said. We both gave each other a hug. Then, a small group walked in. I noticed a couple people. I automatically recognize two of them. One was the guy I have dreamed of dueling, Yugi, and the former king of games, Seto. Right then, Seto recognized me. "Well, well. If it isn't John's kid, Ashton." He said snobbish like. "Well, well. If it isn't the stuck up creep, Seto." I said mockingly. Seto became mad. So what will happen next? To be continued… …


	4. Chapter 3: Mahad's disease

This chapter is another tribute to Gotta Be Annoying. Enjoy the story again. I hope you enjoy it for sure this time Gotta Be Annoying. See ya folks! -turboqueen

I looked into the room everybody was in and saw someone with bluish-purplish colored hair. I was wondering who it was. "Who's that?" I asked still looking into the room. "Um... that is Mahad. But, everyone calls him Dark Sorcerer though." Yugi said. "You want to go say hello?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute. "Yea. Ok." I said. So, we walked into the room Mahad was in and Yugi introduced me to Mahad. After awhile, me and Mahad were talking up a hurricane. Everyone was glade to see Mahad talking to someone outside of Yugi and the girl that went by the name Mana. Mahad had just mentioned that he had an incurable disease. "Oh. I didn't know that. I'm very very very very sorry that it happened to you." I said with tears building. I truly wanted to do something for him. to be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: EGYPT,SWEET, EGYPT

Me and Mahad had exchanged information about ourselves like our age, when our birthdays were, and about our home places. I told Mahad I was only 13 and I was turning 14 soon. I also told him I lived in Byesville. "Oh, ok. Sounds like a fun place to visit and have fun." Mahad said. "Where do you live anyway Mahad?" I asked. "I live in Cairo." He said. "Cairo? As in Cairo, Egypt!?" I said. "Yes. Egypt is where I was born and raised." He said. I was really shocked. Then, I realized what time it was. "Crap. I have to go. I was supposed to meet up with dad 2 hours ago." I said leaving the shop. I had finally arrived at Kaiba Corp. I meet up with my dad and explained what I've done during the time I was gone. He smiled and we both walked in. To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5: The Death Of Mahad

I had woken up earlier then dad had. So, I grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. As I was watching the news, I had seen that the boy I meet last night, Mahad, had passed away early this morning around 3 am. I started to cry in disappointment. My dad had woken up and looked at me. I pointed toward the TV and dad looked to see that the 13 year-old boy had passed away this morning at 3 am. He sat there with tears building up. (Knowing soldiers weren't supposed to cry) There was a knock on the room door and I answered it to see Seto and a boy about 9 or 10. "Good morning!" the boy said cheerfully. Seto simply nodded. I smiled and let them in. I walked in little ways and felt dizzy. I heard yelling and then I blacked out with Mahad smiling. To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6: Ahton's birthday part 1

After several weeks of thinking about Mahad's death, I had planned out my birthday for weeks now. Now todays October 10, 2012. Today's my birthday at last. I can't wait! All my friends are coming. My mom, Meriece, told me that an extremely special someone is coming. I was lying across my bed reading a book called "Spells and Magic." I've always loved magic ever since I found out that I was a magician/spellcaster when I was 5. I, then, stood and started to chant the words. "Son of Ra, Lord of two lands, protect thy family." I chanted. There was a knock on the door. To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 7: ashtons bday part 2

After I chanted the words to the spell, there was a knock on the door. I started to think. I finally remembered what my mom said. I darted through my GIGANTIC room towards the door. So, I opened the door and spazed for what I had seen. "Prince!" I said. The prince smiled and handed me a small box and card. The card said:

'Happy birthday, Ashton. I hope you enjoy yourself. Here's a little something me and the sacred guardians thought of. Happy birthday

From,

Prince Atem and the sacred guardians'

I started to cry once I opened the box. Then, Atem was joined by the sacred guardians themselves. They seen I had started to cry. Then, I suddenly felt relieved of the sadness I had felt. I felt warm and happy. Like when I first Mahad, I felt warm and happy then. To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8: ashton's birthday part 3

I sat on my bed, still crying my eyes out. Atem knew something didn't feel right. After a while, I was having fun at the birthday party. Right then, my mom, Meriece, has gotten everyone's attention. "Ok everyone! If you would please turn around to the duel field you guys asked me about earlier. It's time for the between Ashton and anyone of her choose." Meriece said. So, I looked at every person and my eyes stopped on one single person. Yugi Moto. I told mom who I wanted to duel. Mom smiled at who I chose. I walked up unto the duel field with my duel disk ready and equipped with my deck. I looked at the person, holding the mike up to my mouth and pointed at Yugi and spoke. "Yugi Moto. Will you accept my challenge!?" I said. Yugi smiled. "I accept your challenge, Ashton. I owe you for making Mahad smile and laugh. He never spoke to anyone but me and Mana." Yugi said, walking up onto the field, just across from me. We both prepared ourselves. "LET'S DUEL!" We both said in unison. TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
